Late Night Love
by Pleasinglytherandom
Summary: Shadow is having trouble sleeping and it's been a long day for the Ultimate Lifeform. So he decides to ease his mind by going to see a certain blue hedgehog. YAOI-do not read if you don't like.


**Late Night Love**

**A/N: This was practice for me and done out of improv. Please keep that in mind while reading. Constructive criticism would be appreciated and please review!~**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE PRONE TO MAJOR SPAZZES DUE TO FLUFFY CONTENT, PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND MAKE SURE YOUR SURROUNDINGS ARE SAFE  
HAPPY READING~**

It's not a typical night. It isn't the long, dreary ones where a nightmare was inevitable, and it wasn't short and sweet with peaceful sleep. No...it was one of those nights where you can't sleep because of your lover. There is no simple reason of why they are causing your insomnia. You didn't argue with them, you were quite happy before you left, everything was fine. It's just when they are on your mind and you can't push it away, it keeps you awake until the few hours before your alarm goes off.  
That's the case for Shadow. He keeps tossing and turning, his sheets a terrible mess from the struggle of restlessness. Eventually, his ruby eyes shot open and he sat up with a groan. His unusual energy and his sleepless mind kept him buzzed, regardless of what his worn body was telling him otherwise. Every time he closed his eyes, another emerald pair was stamped in the dark vision. The mixture of all of these symptoms were all tell-tale signs that Shadow didn't want to sleep, or at least, his mind didn't want to. His body was sore and needed rest from the eventful day, since he finished a mission for G.U.N earlier that evening; however, that meant he didn't see Sonic at all that entire day, which he wasn't used to. He could handle the separation, but it's not like he deals with it on a daily basis. He knows Sonic is fine without him, he can handle himself...but it is something inside that keeps aching for some sort of assurance, some sort of fill to calm himself. It drove Shadow crazy, he hated the feeling. He has it though, no matter what he does. He figured it was just a part of being in a relationship, one he was dedicated to of keeping strong and lasting, but he didn't think it was going to get this ridiculous. It was three in the morning, and he hasn't even got even near the level of becoming drowsy.  
Shadow sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He glanced at the side table by his bed, where his cellphone rested. After some debate, he picked it up and pressed the button to speed dial the desired person. As it rang, he also picked up the Chaos Emerald that was placed on the table, turning it in his hands as he waited for the phone to be picked up.  
Once he heard the third ring stop, the response he was given was not exactly heartwarming, to put it lightly.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run over to your house and kick your butt for waking me up at this time of night." Sonic's tired voice grumbled from the receiver of the mobile phone, and he didn't sound very happy.  
"Well, hello to you too," Shadow mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes to himself from the threat he should have expected to hear. "I couldn't sleep, and you're the reason why I can't, so I thought talking to you might help."  
The reasoning made the blue hedgehog pause for a moment, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them and try to think over what he heard. Rarely does Shadow come right out with why he does something, but he figured it's not that odd with the situation at hand this moment. Sonic smiled at the sweet words, feeling touched; still, it doesn't excuse him completely from waking him up this late.  
"That's nice and all Shads, and as much as I appreciate hearing that from you, it would have been more appreciated to let me sleep." He turned onto his side and looked out his window, observing the full moon shining brightly, wondering if Shadow was looking at it as well.  
"Consider it as payback for the other times you called me at these times as well to ask to come over because you couldn't sleep since a nightmare was bothering you." Shadow smirked, his eyes never leaving the emerald, an idea coming to mind from his own words.  
"Hey! That was because of a _nightmare_, that is more of a reason than your-"

"Well, a nightmare can have the same effect as a person, can it? They keep you awake, sometimes your heart races, maybe even you wake up all sweaty..." Shadow lets the sentence hang with a tone that said he was distracted, but it meant trouble.

"...I don't like how you're talking Shads. What are you planning?"Sonic could just hear the smirk through the phone when the question was asked and his baritone laugh sounded awfully...closer than normal.

It was when the line was cut off that made him realize that was probably because he _was_ closer and he was in the same room.

Sonic sighed and pressed the end button on his phone and flipped back onto his other side to see the last of the emerald's light being dowsed and Shadow stood in the spot instead. His ruby eyes shockingly stood bright against the dark and the moon's light gave a mysterious white aura, like he was some sort of fallen angel.

"Does that answer your question, Faker?" Shadow teased as he tossed the emerald in the air and catching it.

"Hmph...so talking over the phone isn't enough, huh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at him as he put his phone back where it originally was, not taking his eyes off of the dark figure hiding in the shadows.

"Of course not, it's just not the same in person. As useful as a cellphone maybe, it's still easy to track for enemies to find me and puts me in danger-and it's also a pain to carry." Shadow decided then to walk towards the bed and set his items on the floor and lies down next to his boyfriend, his arms snaking around Sonic and bringing him closer. "Besides, a phone doesn't allow me to see your face or let me hold you like this."

Sonic's face flushed at the words, still not quite used to such compliments from his rival. It isn't that he doesn't like receiving them, but it's not...what he pictures when Shadow says something to him. They still banter like they did back when they first met, they still have races and play fights, and they still save the world together now and then. Nothing much has changed for them; yet, here they are, sharing a loving moment once more on a long, quiet night.

If he had to be completely honest with himself...he actually likes these kind of nights. He can be alone with Shadow, no one peering in or trying to crowd around them, it is only them. He can have him all to himself and indulge in his selfish whims guilt free.

"I take it that you missed me?" Sonic asked quietly, cuddling into the white patch of chest fur and sighing.  
Shadow didn't voice his answer, but he did look down at the other with half lidded eyes and gave a small kiss on his forehead, indicating what he was trying to say.

_Yes, I did miss you, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming over._

The sapphire hedgehog chuckled softly and returned the kiss with a peck of his lips, smiling at Shadow's blushing cheeks. He knows he isn't used to this kind of affection either, but seeing his ruby eyes light up with a sparkle in surprise and pure amazement never grows tiring.

"I missed you too Shads." Sonic said as he planted more kisses on both of his cheeks, as if he was attempting to make the redness in them disappear. "If I can say it, you can say it too."

"What, my actions aren't enough proof of how I feel?" Shadow questioned him in a joking manner, but had a serious undertone to it.

"I didn't say that," Sonic immediately assured. He gave a small, quick glare and resorted to a teasing tone once Shadow got the hint. "It's just that if I say embarrassing things, you have to also."

"Didn't I do my fair share of that already? I'm pretty sure I just said something similar of what you said."

"Yes, but that's not like the actual words."

"So, they are better than the actual words?"

"Hm, in a way they are, but you don't have to avoid them, sometimes it's better to be straight to the point."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Sonic, not impressed by his responses nor the supposed innocent grin that is plastered on the peach muzzle. He isn't very fond of talking about what he feels. He also is not very good at even explaining his emotions in the first place, so he normally uses his body and actions to show them. Sonic bringing up of asking him in admitting that he missed him with his own voice is a bit of a surprise, and he figured that him even coming over to begin with was a hint enough that he did. He knows that Sonic is playing around, but it's quite irritating for him to tease about the subject.

"If you wanted me to be straight to the point," Shadow began in a low grumbling voice, a hand suddenly moving up and gripping Sonic's chin. "You could have merely asked."

He pulls his face closer and presses against his lips softly with his own, causing Sonic to shiver in astonishment and gasp from the abrupt action. He relaxes in mere seconds in his hands and returns the kiss to ease the demanding tan mouth. To the best of Shadow's ability, he moved against him slowly and gently as possible to convey the emotions he felt from the day for the blue hedgehog in every symbolic meaning that touch allowed. He grew aware that his cheeks were starting to burn in embarrassment, or maybe it was only because he is emotionally flustered, he is not sure, but he did not care at the moment. He wants his lover to know what he wants to say when he doesn't know how to explain what he wants to tell him.  
_I missed you._

_I couldn't focus at work because of you._

_I didn't want to go in the first place because of you._

_I want to know if you thought the same as I did today._

_I want you..._

They broke off for a moment to catch their breath, and they gazed into each others eyes, observing and admiring. They were silently staring until Sonic dove back in for more, his surprise attack causing Shadow to be on his back and being pinned down by the wrists seconds later with Sonic on top of him. The onyx hedgehog pushed against the hands to find that they held firmly, and not only that, they gripped tighter for assurance.

"Not today Shads." A chuckle emanated from Sonic's peach lips and he winked down at Shadow playfully. "Ya know, I didn't know you could kiss like that."  
"There are many things you don't know about me, and you probably would know more if you were paying attention better." Shadow merely smirked as Sonic was left speechless; however, he isn't one to stay quiet for long.  
"Touche," He cocked his head to the side as his eyes scanned the others' body below him and his lips curled into a sly smirk of his own. "Is that an invitation to "pay attention" to you more?"  
"It might be, it might not be, what do you think it is?"

Shadow's smirk turned into a teasing one, enjoying the little mind game he's playing. He relishes in seeing Sonic think, seeing as the hero doesn't think too often on a daily basis. The faces he makes is not only interesting, but funny too. Often times he gets a surprising answer from what he asks him...it also backfires on him sometimes.

The look that Sonic is giving him might possibly signal that this time it backfired.

"I think the question isn't what I think it is, but rather if I accept what I think it is," Sonic said playfully, his eyes glimmering with desire. "And I think it's an invitation, and I'm more than willing to focus on you a bit better."

At this, Shadow's face flushed a deep crimson red and suddenly felt like he bargained for more than he could manage. He pushed up against Sonic's hands to see if he could break free from his bonds and got the response of an even tighter grip on him and more strength being used to keep him still.

"Tsk, how typical of you to say that kind of thing while you're pinning me down." Shadow said while giving him a small glare. The blue hedgehog only laughed at his threatening expression and shook his head.

"If you are attempting to still be Mr. Tough Guy, that blush isn't helping your case," Sonic lowered his eyes and leaned down until their noses were touching. "Besides, I can see it quite clearly that this is what you really want."

"Look, that's not how I meant to say it as, alright? Stop assuming such things." The irritated black hedgehog turned his gaze away from the emerald orbs that were peering straight through him.

"Riiiiggghhhhtt," His sapphire copy said sarcastically and raises an eyebrow at him in doubt with a smile and merely started to massage his wrists with his thumbs. "Admit it, I'm right."

The simple circle movements being dug into Shadow's wrists caught him off guard and he shuddered a little, but he still kept firm to his position. Sonic egged him on by kneading a

bit harder into the tense area and it only relaxed his lover slightly.

"No, I have nothing to admit for." Shadow said calmly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction he wished for.

"C'mon, just say it already, it'll be much easier for us both if you do." Sonic used a more lustful tone and lowered his voice, planting kisses on Shadow's exposed neck, earning himself a shudder from the one beneath him. "There's no use in fighting it ya know."

Shadow mentally kicked himself for revealing his weak spot on his neck and soon after, his body merely gave in to the sweet, tingling sensation that Sonic's tender lips left after each kiss. His limbs turned to jelly and no matter what his mind commanded his body to do, he couldn't make himself to do it. It was like the energy was sapped from him and instead replaced a blissful, numbing feeling in every place of his body. Eventually, he got his vocals to work for him like he wanted to to reply to Sonic's request.

"No, I won't admit anything, there's nothing for me to admit to...but you can continue that little thing that you're doing there." Shadow said a bit breathlessly and distractedly, sighing and moaning now and then.

Sonic chuckles at the black hedgehog's stubborn act and was convinced enough by his actions that he was right anyway, releasing his grip on his wrists and moved his hands to his hips as he continued his loving treatment on his boyfriend.

"Shadow..." Sonic started off in a whisper, kissing his way up his throat and along his jawline. "We both know how this is going to end, why won't you just admit it?"

"I think you know the answer to that question Faker," Shadow replied with the hint of a smile and finally looked back at his copy. "But since you so desperately want me to at least give some sort of answer, I will give you this to figure out the rest."

His free hands went to the back of Sonic's head and brought him to his tan lips, joining him in a passionate kiss once again. The two shut their eyes and embraced each other tightly to close the space that remained between them. Their warm bodies intertwined and grind, fingers digging into soft skin, their mouths desperately attempting to deepen the kiss in any mean. Pants and moans filled the dark room like it was the only song they were able to sing as their tongues mingled and battled for dominance. In moments, the tiny spark of desire for each others' company became a flame of arousal.

The sounds and love calls became more erotic, the touching became sexual, and the little dominance game was now more of a wild endeavor to stay connected as long as they could. The grinding grew more intense and hot, sweat dripping down in small beads on their bodies and the stimulation driving them to focus on their lower area of each other to try to relieve another long and hard problem they were having.

"Sh-Shadow, I c-can't wait anymore," Sonic stuttered once they broke off to gain their breath back. "But...if you..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence for Shadow to know what he is saying, and even though they have done this numerous times, Sonic still likes to make sure that it's alright for him to go forward with what he wants to do. It confuses Shadow of why he would, especially in this case of where he made it obvious that he wanted to be here and see him and hell, even make love, but if it Sonic makes feel better, he won't complain.

"I want to," Shadow assured, pecking the peach lips that were swollen from their make out session. "I want _you_, and you don't have to wait if you can't. I'm ready whenever you're ready."

That was all that Sonic needed and he got right on to it. With a trembling hand, he drenched his fingers in saliva and put it on the head of his erection and spreads Shadow's legs and gripped his hips.

Shadow watched in anticipation, waiting for what will happen next. He exhaled silently a breath he didn't know he was holding and squirmed a little to be more comfortable in Sonic's hold. Right after, Sonic pushed into his entrance slowly, causing him to bite his lip to not gasp in surprise or pain. It only stung a little, but it quickly went away and he adjusted to the size.

"Are you fairing all right?" Sonic asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Shadow replied quickly, and to be sure, he looked into Sonic's eyes to let him know that he was alright. "Move."

Sonic smiled in relief and did as asked, moving in and out at a slow pace to start with. A sigh left a tan mouth and he shut his eyes, his hands moving to the blue hedgehog's back as the rhythm slowly sent small pleasurable waves. He arched his back off the bed slightly as his lover continued to pick up the speed, the breath being taken away from him each time Sonic thrusted in. Sonic's hands went from his hips and up his sides, rubbing at the soft spots that were hidden along the area. Shadow let out a soft, ragged moan, wriggling under the careful and loving hands.

"S-Sonic," Shadow stuttered out. "Y-You don't have to take it so easy on me you know."

"Oh, I wasn't planning to Shads, I know by now you can handle whatever I put onto you," Sonic replied seductively, now leaning over him with his eyes glistening with lust and his hands settling by the sides of Shadow's head in the sheets. "And I know you inside and out, like you're the back of my hand. So, you could say I have been paying attention to you."

Before he was given a chance to even say a word, Sonic roughly pushed his way back in as deep as he could, barely missing Shadow's sweet spot. Shadow cries out in pleasure and instinctively dug his fingers deeper into Sonic's back as he arched even higher. With each thrust that teasingly "missed" that special bundle of nerves, a whimper was ripped from his throat and every time he was quieted down with a small kiss. It was a temporary distraction and only drove him farther into a euphoric madness. Sonic whispered sweet nothings into his ear and some dirty talk was thrown into the mix to keep the mood from becoming too sappy.

"S-Sonic, s-stop teasing me!" He demanded, refusing to beg and let Sonic have complete control.

"But it's much too fun to tease you," He whispered lustfully, nibbling on his ear and moaning softly. "And you look so sexy with that face you're making and the sounds you create, I can't help myself but tease a little more."

Shadow blushes an even darker red than he thought was possible and shudders from his ear being played with and the warm breath causing it to twitch. For a moment, that phrase rung in his mind and melding with the ecstasy that was flowing through his body, becoming stronger and bigger one after another. The more he was pounded into mercilessly, the closer to the edge he got, no matter how much he wanted to last and keep going until the sun peeked its head from the horizon.

Sonic let go of Shadow's ear and his lips captured Shadow's and drove his hips into the spot that made Shadow scream as loud as he could that was muffled by a peach mouth. His frame shook and trembled and his ears folded back submissively as he struggled to hold on and stay in reality. The bed creaked and banged as the two proceeded with their intense love making like they were in some sort of dream. The atmosphere was filled with the scent of sweat and softened moans and yells joined the ballad to make the euphoric state of the room.

Many minutes passed and a passionate outcry pierced through the whole house and the scent of sex was released. A mess of sweaty bodies and quills were lying on the bed with the sheets hazardously lying half off of the mattress and on the two hedgehogs. They were panting crazily and eyes were clouded with satisfaction and love. Sonic pulled out of Shadow and they both collapsed completely onto the squeaky bed. Sonic lied on top and nuzzled his head into the white chest fur while wrapping his arms around him, kissing him one last time before lying his head down with a purr. Shadow smiled and returned the embrace and kissed Sonic's head and throws the somewhat clean part of the bed cover on top of him better.

"I think I might need to buy a new bed," Sonic mumbled tiredly. "This one squeaks too much and if we keep it up, we might break a spring in it."

"I seriously doubt that will happen," Shadow laughed in response to the ridiculous idea. "But if you feel the need, we can buy you a new one sometime. Now, go to sleep."

"Hm...I love you."

"I love you too Faker."

**The End~**


End file.
